a SasuNaru Christmas
by FFirst2L
Summary: Starts off slow but will get better. Lemon in first chapter. No longer on hold!
1. Chapter 1

FM: Ok please no one kill me okay. I swear that I will finish my other stories but this idea got stuck in my head and I have to write it down and it also has to do with Christmas and I've wanted to write a Christmas fic.

Sasuke: Calm the fuck down woman!

FM: Ok….Hey where did you come from?!

Sasuke: points Over there….idiot.

FM: What?!

Sasuke: Nothing just get on with the story so I can get the out of here.

FM: Someone's on PMS….anyway I do not own Naruto or any of the characters cause if I did Sasuke and Naruto would have sex all the time and have lots of babies and Sakura would be dead because I said so.

**Notes:**

**Kyyubi speaking**

_Naruto talking to Kyyubi_

/Thoughts/

"Talking"

**Warning:** Lemon in first chapter!!! This story will jump ahead a lot because I want to write the Christmas part and I want to finish it before christmas.

**A SasuNaru Christmas: Chapter 1**

"Sas…" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke sucked on a hardened nipple. Naruto had his fingers threaded through Sasuke's soft jet black hair as Sasuke pleasured his body.

/God what he does to me…it's too bad that I can't help him accomplish his only other goal in life. / Naruto thought sadly before being ripped from those thoughts when Sasuke put his mouth over his rock hard cock and began to suck at the tip and playing with it with his tongue.

**I can help you with that kit. You just enjoy what your lover is doing to you because he will soon be leaving you.**

Sasuke squeezed the base of Naruto's shaft to stop him from cuming to soon.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled out in warning.

"Not yet dobe, I want us to cum together." Sasuke said as he reached into the night table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Coating his fingers thickly with the cool substance he rubbed his hands together to make it warm. Then he nudged Naruto's legs apart further and settled between them before having Naruto wrap his legs around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke inserting one slicked finger into his entrance. Sasuke watched Naruto's face carefully for any signs of discomfort before inserting a second finger and beginning a scissoring motion. Sasuke pushed in one last finger before beginning the in and out motion with them looking for that one spot that would make his lover see stars.

"SASUKE!!!"

/Found it. / Sasuke thought with a smirk before removing his fingers and slicking his cock with more lube and placing his tip at his loves now stretched entrance.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking into his lover's eyes for any sign of fear or nervousness. All he found was love and lust in those clouded half lidded blue eyes. Naruto gave a small nod to Sasuke and willed himself to relax as Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto. Once Sasuke was all the way inside he paused for a moment to that Naruto could adjust to his size.

"God you're so tight…so hot." Sasuke gasped out trying with all his will power not to slam into that tight heat.

"Ahhh…Sas...Sasuke…m...move." No further words were necessary because immediately Sasuke started moving in and out of Naruto. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and held him close making Sasuke's lower body rub against his erection every time he would move. Sasuke then angled his thrusts so he could try and hit Naruto's prostate.

"Oh god Sasuke…" Sasuke then made sure to keep thrusting in at that angle so that he would continue to his Naruto's prostate every time.

"Sasuke…I…I'm gonna…" Naruto never finished that sentence because Sasuke kissed him with an Earth shattering kiss sending him over the edge into orgasm. Naruto's inner walls clenched around Sasuke's member making the tightness tighter around him sending him over the edge right after Naruto. For a few minutes they lied there with Sasuke still inside Naruto just recovering from their activity. Once they caught their breath Sasuke carefully pulled out of Naruto causing him to whimper at the loss. Sasuke lied down next to him and pulled him close and the blankets over them.

"I love you Naruto so much."

"I love you too Sasuke. I don't want you to go on your mission. Just stay here with me."

"I wish that I could love but you know that once Tsunade says I have to go I have to go. Besides I'll be home by Christmas so don't worry." Then there was a moment of silence between them until Naruto broke it.

"Sasuke I'm sorry." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"For what Naruto there is nothing that you need to be sorry for."

"I can't help you accomplish your goal. I can't give you an heir or any child."

"Naruto I gave that up when I decided to be with you and to marry you. I love you Naruto so much. If I had to choose one or the other I would choose you above everything." Sasuke said wiping Naruto's tears away with his thumb and just holding him.

"What if I could?"

"Naruto if you could miraculously have children because of the Kyyubi then I would be even more happy than I am right now." Naruto smiled at his answer and snuggled up to him. Naruto soon fell asleep in Sasuke's arms not knowing that Kyyubi was going to temporarily take over his body to talk to the Uchiha.

"**Sasuke."** A voice that wasn't exactly Naruto's called out. Sasuke's body stiffened slightly because he knew that the Kyyubi was talking to him.

"**Don't be afraid Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to give you what you both want. I can see that you really love him with all of your being and I will grant his wish to bear your children.**"Then the voice faded and Sasuke relaxed and embraced his dobe.

/I'm going to be a father…/ Sasuke thought as he fell asleep not wanting to get up in the morning.

The next morning Naruto woke up to an empty space next to him which told him that Sasuke had left for his long term mission.

/Nine months without Sasuke…what am I going to do/

**You're going to go to Tsunade and allow me to talk to her.**

_Why would I do something like that?_

**Because moron it is important information that I have for her that she must hear. **

_What information do you know that I don't?_

**Fine I will tell you. Naruto I have given you the ability to bear children so that you and your lover can be happy. **

_Oh…you what?!_

**Idiot just take me to the hokage.** Naruto did just as Kyyubi said and went to see Tsunade. When he got there he banged on the door as loud as possible.

"What do you want brat?!"

"I need to talk to you." Tsunade got out of her chair and opened the door allowing Naruto into the room.

"Ok so what do you want I'm busy."

**Long time no see Tsunade. **

"Kyyubi…" Tsunade was speechless.

**I have a request Tsunade. You need to relieve Naruto of his missions for the next nine months.**

"What?"

**You are not going to believe this but Naruto is pregnant and with Sasuke's baby. He knows already of course as does Naruto. I can not afford Naruto to get hurt because all of my chakra will be being used to keep this child alive. **Tsunade was completely baffled by all this but did not want to start anything with Kyyubi so she just nodded her head and smiled a small smile before she watched Kyyubi disappear and Naruto's eyes return to their blue color.

"What did he say Bah-Chan?" (Spelling?)

"No mission for nine months and training is at a minimum intensity until your fourth month then your training is even less until your fifth month after that no training at all."

"No missions or training?!"

"We cannot afford you to get hurt Naruto because all of Kyyubi's chakra is going to be used to keep the baby alive." Naruto pouted but nodded an okay before taking his leave and going back to the Uchiha compound.

When Naruto got into the house he just sat down on the couch and thought to himself.

/I'm really going to be a "mommy". I can't believe that me and Sasuke are going to be having a baby together. There is so much we still have to do/

**FM:** I'm going to end the chapter there. Tell me if you love it; hate it, and what I can do to improve it. If I get any flames at all I will send Sasuke out to kill who ever sent them…you have been warned!


	2. Chapter 2

**FM:** Hello everyone! How are we?

**Sasuke:** Not like they're going to answer you or anything.

**FM:** Why the hell are you so mean Sasuke? whines

**Sasuke:** I'm not mean…Just get on with the story already.

**FM:** Do the disclaimer then if you aren't a mean person.

**Sasuke:** sighs FM does not own Naruto nor does she make any profit off of writing this story. She will finish her other story because now I have to deal with two pregnant Naruto's and a baby Naruto…I might just go crazy.

**FM:** Hey that was not in the disclaimer. So what if you're going to go crazy. You do not have college finals to study for and grades to worry about jackass so do not complain to me about going crazy. Anyway now on with the next chapter, Enjoy!

**Warning:** You know the deal with my stories.

**A SasuNaru Christmas: Chapter 2**

Two months since Sasuke left and Naruto's condition was miserable. Not only was he irritable but he was sick all the time and could never seem to keep his breakfast down. He missed Sasuke's comforting embrace and his ability to make him feel better so much and he wished that Tsunade hadn't sent him on a mission. Not only was he sick but now he was worrying about his lover getting hurt because he was not allowed on the mission with him.

Once Naruto was done praising the porcelain god for the time being he cleaned himself up and went down to the living room. Looking outside he noted how beautiful it looked. It was spring time in Kohona so everyone was outside doing errands or having fun. Naruto sighed as he looked around the house. Although it was not really all that messy it still needed to be cleaned up. So with a new found energy he set to work on cleaning the house making it as spotless as ever. Opening all the windows and bringing out the mop he started with the floors and worked his way up in every room of the down stairs. When he got to the upstairs he only cleaned the hall way to the rooms, his and Sasuke's room, the main bathroom, their bathroom, and the room they used as a guest room. Sure there were other rooms in the house that he could have done but he decided not to because there were two rooms that he himself vowed never to go into and that was Itachi's room and Sasuke's parent's room. Sasuke never told him no but he never said yes either so he kept his distance from there. Instead he headed down to the library and cleaned up the piles and piles of books everywhere, mopped the floor, and dusted the furniture. When he was finally done he had passed out completely exhausted on one of the couches in the library.

A half hour after Naruto had passed out Sakura had stopped by to see how he was doing. She had gotten over the fact that Sasuke and Naruto were together years ago when they had come out and told her. She was even in their wedding as Naruto's "bride's maid" Now she was dating Lee and very happy. She knocked on the mansion door but received no answer. She knocked again but there was still no answer. When she tried the door it opened and slowly she stepped inside. What greeted her was a spotless foyer that when she looked down she could see her reflection in the hardwood floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she stepped further into the house. She decided to look for her friend when there was still no answer. She went to every room that had a door open. She knew about the rooms at the end of the hall also and knew that he would not be in there. So the last place she looked was the library. She smiled to herself when she saw Naruto curled up on one of the couches in the library with little dust spots all over his clothes and skin. She thought that he looked so adorable and wished that she had a camera to take a picture for Sasuke. She walked over to Naruto and shook him a little. He moved slightly and sat up to see green eyes looking at him.

"Oh Sakura hi. I had no idea that you were here."

"That's okay Naruto you've been busy working." She said with a smile on her face.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Tsunade sent me to get you saying that you had an appointment for a check up today."

"Oh right…well let me go shower and change first then we can leave." Naruto said getting up off of the couch and walking upstairs to take a shower. In less than ten minutes Naruto was downstairs dressed in an orange shirt and jeans.

"OK let's go." Naruto said excitedly before putting on his shoes and following Sakura out the door. Together they walked to Tsunade's seeming to get along a lot nicer than before.

"Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me after we see Tsunade. I want to get a head start on my Christmas shopping before there are mobs of people in the stores and I won't be able to find what I want."

"That sounds great Sakura I need to get a few things myself anyway." Naruto said as they reached their destination and made their way up to Tsunade's office. Sakura just watched Naruto in complete amazement.

/Sasuke is so lucky to have him by his side. What was I thinking when I thought that I was for him. / Sakura said making herself comfortable in one of the chairs outside the office.

**Inside:**

"So you actually decided to show up huh brat?"

"Let's just get this over with so I can go home." Naruto said sitting on the examination table. Tsunade began his regular check up and then stepped out of the room without a word making Naruto nervous. When she returned she was pulling a machine along with her.

"What is that?" Naruto asked kind of intrigued but fearful at the same time.

"It's a sonogram machine. It's going to allow me to see your baby and to make sure that it's healthy." Tsunade said as she set up the machine.

"Now pull up your shirt and lie back on the table." Tsunade instructed as she got out a blue/clear gel and spread it on Naruto's still slightly flat abdomen.

"Cold!" Naruto exclaimed almost jumping up off the table.

"Shut up brat and stay still." Tsunade told him with a hard glare. Naruto just patiently waited until everything was ready. The monitor clicked on and an image appeared on the screen. A few minutes of searching around and Tsunade found the baby.

"See here Naruto is your baby." Naruto just stared at the screen with wide eyes as Tsunade pointed everything out to him. _This is my baby…our baby Sasuke. I wish that you were here to see this._ Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize that Tsunade had cleaned the gel off of him and pulled his shirt down. When she returned she handed an envelope to Naruto.

"What is this Baa-Chan?" (Did I spell that right?)

"These are photos from the ultrasound. I thought that you would like them."

"Thank you Baa-Chan." Naruto said getting off of the table and heading out the door.

"Oh Naruto I want to see you in two months!" She yelled out just as the door closed. Naruto met Sakura and then they both made their way outside to go shopping.

"Where did you need to go Naruto?" Sakura asked once she was done getting most of the things that she needed. Naruto pointed to the store that contained baby clothes and maternity clothes.

"What for?" Sakura was really curious as to why Naruto wanted to look in there.

"For me of course. Come on Sakura you can help me with this." Sakura was still confused but she followed him anyway.

"What do you mean for you Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto looked at a few baby clothes.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone alright?" Naruto whispered in a serious tone.

"I won't I promise."

"Kyyubi allowed me to get pregnant with Sasuke's baby. I'm two months pregnant now and I should have it around Christmas time."

"You're kidding right? I mean men can't have babies."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"You're really serious aren't you?" Naruto nodded looking down at the floor.

"Oh my god that is so great! This is going to be so much fun Naruto!"

"Just one thing Sakura. We cannot tell anyone yet. I'm not really ready to tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me." So their shopping commenced.

**Hours Later…**

Hours later Naruto finally made it back to the Uchiha compound completely exhausted. Bags in hand he unlocked the door and dropped them off in the living room for them to be sorted out later on…after he had a nap. (ha ha) He made his way back into the living room and lied down on the couch and as soon as his head hit the soft throw pillows he was out.

**FM:** Well this ends this chapter! I hope that all of you liked it!

**Sasuke:** Leave reviews…grumbles

**FM:** What is your problem?

**Sasuke:** You are my problem woman. Why do I have to be on a mission in this story?!

**FM: **Cause I said so…waves Bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**FM:** Hello everyone! Today I decided to leave Sasuke locked in a closet for his meanness in the last chapter. Today I brought Naruto to do the disclaimer. Say hi Naruto.

**Naruto:** Hello Naruto…

**FM:** Idiot. hands him a piece of paper. I want you to read everything that is on this paper.

**Naruto:** FM does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Do Not Sue!!

**FM:** Thank you Naruto. On with the next chapter!

**Warning:** You know the deal with my stories.

**A SasuNaru Christmas: Chapter 3**

Last Time:

Hours later Naruto finally made it back to the Uchiha compound completely exhausted. Bags in hand he unlocked the door and dropped them off in the living room for them to be sorted out later on…after he had a nap. (Ha ha) He made his way back into the living room and lied down on the couch and as soon as his head hit the soft throw pillows he was out.

Presently:

Naruto had no idea how long he had been sleeping for because by the time he had woken up it was dark outside. Deciding to finally get up he grabbed the bags he had carelessly disposed of and brought them upstairs so he could put them away. Everything felt empty as he made his way up the stairs and into his and Sasuke's bedroom. It felt cold and lonely without his other half there. He really missed him so much and wished that Sasuke wasn't on such a long mission so that he could be home with him to experience all of this. Naruto just sighed to himself as he took the clothes out of the bag and folded them before putting them on the top of his dresser. He had yet to pick a room for the nursery so for now the clothes would have to stay in his bedroom. Done with his task he grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower, his thoughts on Sasuke the entire time.

_I don't know how much longer I can last without you here with me Sasuke. I need you by my side…I feel so alone even though I have Sakura here helping me. It's not the same without you. _When the water started to run cold Naruto got out of the shower and got dressed. He headed downstairs to make something to eat and was really upset with the fact that he couldn't eat ramen anymore. Even the thought of ramen made his stomach turn. He knew that he couldn't go out to eat without Sasuke there because people would just make fun of him, serve him bad food, or not even let him in at all. Not only were the people made that Naruto had the demon Kyyubi sealed inside of him but the fact that he "Sole Sasuke away from them." It was truly ridiculous and he did everything that he could to ignore it. Naruto ended up making macaroni and cheese since he didn't know how to really make anything else. Usually he ate ramen or Sasuke cooked for him.

"I should probably learn how to cook too." Naruto said to himself as he sat down at the table to eat.

Naruto's eyes widened when he looked at the clock noticing that it was already after 10:30. He cleaned up everything and started the long trek back up the stairs. When he finally made it up the stairs he felt so tired that he could have collapsed on the floor there and went to sleep for the night.

**Next Morning:**

The doorbell just would not stop ringing, forcing Naruto to get up and answer it. Grumbling he made his way down the stairs thinking that who ever is at the door should be dead for waking him up. Standing there was Sakura in all her pink glory. (He he had to say that.)

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked her rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why are you still asleep?! We have a lot of work to do Naruto."

"Couldn't this have waited till later? I was finally sleeping."

"No it can't and anyway it's 1:30 in the afternoon. Come on get dressed so we can get going." Naruto sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the passed few days. He made his way back up the stairs from hell followed by Sakura and went to get dressed.

"Naruto have you picked out a room for the nursery yet?"

"No I haven't. I don't know which room to pick actually. I was hoping that Sasuke could help me with that but by the time that he comes home the baby might already be born and we wouldn't have time to make up the nursery." Naruto responded through the bathroom door. When he came out he was dressed in a loose blue t-shirt and had faded blue jeans on.

"Naruto is that Sasuke's shirt?"

"No it's actually mine. He had given it to me for my birthday and every so often I wear it."

"Do you think that it is a good idea to do that out in public?"

"You have a point." With that said Naruto removed the shirt and then pulled out one that was plain white t-shirt. Finally ready they both left the mansion to go shopping. Let's just say that Naruto was not looking forward to this shopping journey since he was still tired from last night and he knew that he was going to be even more tired than before.

They spent a good four hours shopping before stopping and going back to the Uchiha compound. Sakura helped Naruto carry everything inside and then followed him upstairs suggesting that she could help him pick out the room for the nursery and he could just ask Sasuke his opinion before they did anything. They entered each room except for Itachi's old room and his parent's room. For one they were too creped out and second they didn't think that Sasuke would like it to much if they went in there. Finally they chose the room that was separated from Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom by one room which was the bathroom. (Sakura thought about the poor baby's innocent mind). Liking the idea Naruto decided that he would write to Sasuke as soon as he could so he could see if it was okay to do anything. After making sure that Naruto ate properly and that he was in bed asleep Sakura made her way out of the house.

_They are so lucky to have each other. What was I thinking when I thought that I stood a chance to be with Sasuke. I could never have given him so much happiness._

**FM:** Yay for over 1,000 words! I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I got so caught up in school (college is tough sometimes) and then a whole bunch of drama that has been going on. Then on top of that I had a writers block for this story…which I still have. Should I skip a few months and have Sasuke come back early or go month by month? Tell me what you all think. If anyone has any ideas on what the next chapter should be like please let me know because it just might cure my writers block and I would be able to update more! Thanks for reading everyone and putting up with me for so long!


	4. Chapter 4

**FM:** I am back! So sorry that the wait was so long guys please forgive me!

**Sasuke:** Why should they you haven't updated for months!

**FM: **You know what shut up. You aren't the one who has to be in school and prepare for mid-terms, type papers, and cram for tests all the week before spring break.

**Sasuke:** What ever just get on with this lame ass story.

**FM:** Mumbles Asshole…anyway I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in Naruto. But when I do believe me it will be on the late night part of cartoon network. Enjoy the chapter!

**NOTE:** Please read chapter 2 again I added more to it.

**SasuNaru Christmas Chapter 4:**

**Time Skip: August (4 months till due date)**

Naruto woke up to the sun shining in his eyes through the small opening in the shades.

_What time is it?_ Naruto thought as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. His morning sickness has long been over and done with for which Naruto was thankful. He never wanted to ever spend that much time with his head in the toilet ever again. Naruto got a shower and dressed before going downstairs to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Today was the day that he was going for his second ultrasound. It's been five months since Sasuke left on his mission and things were getting harder for Naruto. He missed Sasuke so much and was still upset that he wasn't home with him. He missed the way Sasuke held him and comforted him and made him feel safe.

Naruto made his breakfast and was just about to sit down to eat when the door bell rang. Mumbling to himself as he made his way to the front door.

"Sakura what are you doing here? It's so early too." Naruto said stepping aside to allow her in.

"I came to see how you were doing Naruto. I'm a little worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about Sakura. I'm just fine."

"Naruto you aren't as happy as you were before please talk to me."

"It's just that I miss Sasuke so much. I wish that he was here with me…I…I feel so alone without him." Naruto just broke down and held onto Sakura as he cried out all of his sorrow and frustration. Sakura just held him close and whispered soothing words to him. Once Naruto had calmed down Sakura helped him make his way back to the kitchen so that he could eat something.

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean for that to happen." Naruto said looking down at his breakfast.

"It's alright Naruto that's what friends are for…I know that you would have done the same thing for me if I needed it." They sat at the table and talked until Naruto was done eating.

"I have to go to my second check up you are more than welcome to come with me again."

"I would love to but I have a few things that I need to tend to today I just stopped by to see how you were doing. I really should probably get going." Naruto got up and followed Sakura to the door.

"I will be seeing you around Naruto…I might just stop by later to check on you again."

"You don't have to do that Sakura."

"You're my friend so I am and I think that if I didn't then Sasuke would probably kill me personally." Sakura said laughing as she walked out the door and down towards the road. Naruto cleaned up his dishes and then headed out to see Tsunade.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

After ten minutes of being glared at walking through the streets Naruto finally made it to Hokage tower letting out a sigh of relief he made his way to Tsunade's office.

"Naruto are you okay? You look like you've been thorough hell." Tsunade said when she saw him.

"Just a lot of stress and depression lately that's all…it's all of these emotions and hormones."

"Do you want to talk about them at all? You know that those things aren't good for the baby."

"I know but it's just that with Sasuke not being here everything is so much harder because I feel like I'm so alone right now."

"I know Naruto but there was really nothing that I could do at the moment. I am very sorry." Tsunade really felt bad for her brat this time because he really looked like he missed Sasuke.

"Here why don't we get you checked out and then you can go back home and take a nap." Naruto just nodded and removed his shirt and lied down on the examining table. The usual examination occurred and Tsunade was happy to see that the baby was coming along nicely and seemed to be very healthy.

"Everything looks fine Naruto there is nothing to worry about. Your baby looks very healthy and seems to be doing well. Do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"No I think that I'm going to wait. I want it to be a surprise to not only me but Sasuke as well. That will be one thing that we will share together about this whole pregnancy."

"Alright then you are free to go. Come back in another two months and we'll see how you're doing then." Naruto nodded and left her office. Naruto met up with Sakura outside the office and together they walked to a point where Naruto was safe enough from the villagers to walk back to the Uchiha compound alone.

"Sakura thank you for everything that you have done for me. I know that you used to like Sasuke and everything and I just really want to thank you for being there for me."

"Naruto I got over Sasuke a long time ago and I won't let something like that effect out friendship. You are such a good friend to not just me but everyone else." Sakura said hugging him before letting him go on his way back home.

_Sasuke I just wish that you were here with me. I don't know how much longer that I can go without you._ Naruto thought as he made his way up the stairs to the front door.

**With Sasuke:** (finally checking in on him! Ha ha)

Sasuke was finally on his way back to Kohona after being away for so long. He continued at a fast pace trying to get back to Naruto as fast as he possibly could.

_If I keep this pace up for the next few days I should be home by the end of this week. I just hope that I don't run into anyone. I just want to be home and hold my dobe in my arms…it's been way to long and I just miss him so much. _ Sasuke thought as he continued to run through the trees.

**FM:** I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time guys please forgive me! I finally decided that I needed to include Sasuke in this story since we haven't seen him in a long time. I hope that you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as possible. I can't promise that it will be soon though. Until next time! Please let me know that you think in a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **Hello everyone! This is a new chapter and I will be trying the best I can to update regularly (once a week maybe) Thank you all for being so patient with me and wanting to continue reading my stories. I really hope that you like this chapter. Again sorry for the long wait.

Just a side note I haven't watched Part II of Naruto so I am going off of what I know from Part I. I'm aware that I'm missing out on a lot of things now that Sasuke's gone and everything like that.

**August: Sasuke's Return**

Feet pounding against the Earth was all that Sasuke heard as he continued to run through the forest back to Konoha.

_I think that we're going to get through this home free. I can't wait to go home and see my dobe. I've missed him so much that it's been driving me crazy. _

Sasuke led his men quickly through the forest trying to get home without anything happening not only to them but himself. Darkness seemed to fall quickly over the forest and before they knew it they were forced to settle in for the night because of not being able to see and the risk of attack was too great to keep moving. Each of the men took turns sleeping and keeping watch over each other. It was Sasuke's turn to keep watch when a branch cracked in the forest. He quickly stood up and faced the source of the sound.

_Why now when we're so close?_

Sasuke crouched into a fighting stance getting ready to attack who ever would come from the brush.

"Sasuke it's so nice to see you." A smooth, low voice said from the darkness.

"Show yourself!" he yelled into the forest. A low laughing was heard and then a cloaked figure appeared into the moon light.

"Itachi"

"Sasuke. My how you've grown into a powerful man."

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Sasuke still had not relaxed from his fighting position. He could not trust his brother in the least considering that he has killed his entire family for no particular reason.

"To end your life of course. I should have killed you then you know, but you always left a soft spot in my heart Sasuke but I cannot leave one Uchiha left. I'm sure that you understand. I have a mission to obtain the fox demon and I know that you of all people will be standing in my way of that goal.

_Naruto...the baby. I can't let him get them. _

Sasuke quickly made hand motions and let his chidori fly at Itachi.

"Now now you know that won't work on me little brother. Look at you still as weak as ever aren't you."

"I will not let you hurt him Itachi." Sasuke attacked again and again trying to get a good hit on his older brother.

_What happened to you. Why did you kill everyone. You used to be such a good older brother and now look at you. _Sasuke thought after finally landing a fist to Itachi's jaw.

"Sasuke!" It was one of his team mates coming to look for them. Sasuke could not risk their safety. Itachi took this chance to make his escape from the battle and by the time that Sasuke looked back to where Itachi was standing he was gone.

"Sasuke. What are you doing way out here?"

"I thought I heard something. Come on lets get the others and keep moving." Sasuke returned to where the other members were and then they were on the move to get back home.

_He could have finished me off but he didn't...why?_ Question after question buzzed through Sasuke's head as the team ran through the forest.

"Hey guys not much further now. If we keep going we'll get there by sun down." One of the men said. Sasuke had the feeling of joy spread through his entire body. He would get to see his Naruto again. This only made Sasuke push himself harder to run faster.

**With Naruto:**

This morning started off like any other morning in the Uchiha mansion. Naruto woke up alone, lonely, and sad.

_Sasuke's side of the bed doesn't even smell like him anymore. _Naruto touched his hand to Sasuke's pillow wishing that it was the dark haired man next to him.

_I should probably wash these. Sasuke's going to think that I have really gone insane if he ever found out that I haven't washed the sheets. _ Naruto quickly stripped the bed and made his way to the washing machine. Naruto did not have any plans for the day so he thought that he might as well straighten up a few things around the house. Naruto seemed to have really let the place go over the past few months.

"Maybe I can call Sakura and she can help me." Naruto waddled his way to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Sakura it's Naruto...I was wondering are you busy today?"

'No why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would mind helping me out over here...hehe it seems that I've let the place go a little bit and I really need some help."

"I'll be right over Naruto." With that Naruto hung up the phone and decided to start on his breakfast. Before he knew it there was a knock on the door. Wobbling over to the door Naruto opened it to find Sakura standing there along with Hinata, Lee, and Ino.

"Thank you guys so much you have no idea how long it would take me to do this with this thing in the way" he gestured towards his growing belly.

"Not a problem Naruto. We are more than happy to help." Hinata smiled.

"Just point us in the direction of the cleaning supplies and we'll get started!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto pointed to the kitchen cabinet and then the cleaning madness began. By the time that everyone was finished with their tasks not only were they tired but it was almost sun down.

"Next time don't let the house get like it was today." Sakura scolded Naruto and all he could do was nod.

"You have no idea how much I really appreciate you guys doing this for me. Now I can be a little happier since the house is clean and fresh. Here as a thank you I will make you guys something to eat before you all leave." Everyone readily agreed and sat in the kitchen while Naruto made them dinner.

"When is Sasuke coming home Naruto?" Ino was the one to speak this time.

"Not until December this time. It's horrible and I'm completely miserable." Naruto said as he stirred what was in the pot before turning to look at everyone.

"I just miss him so so much and I really have no way of talking to him because he hardly gets any mail that I would even be able to send out. It's been a long few months."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sure that he'll be here in the next few days. Just you wait and see. It won't be much longer I'm sure that he misses you too." Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder out of comfort before each of them went back to eating their meal.

Soon after everyone helped clean up all the dishes and then Naruto was once again left home alone.

"Sasuke..."Naruto said as he trudged back upstairs to their bedroom to get ready for bed.

**At the Gates:**

Sasuke and his men had just arrived home from their mission. Immediately they went to see Tsunade to give her the scroll that they were sent out for and to get their debriefing.

"Welcome back gentlemen. That was a quick and successful mission. I am glad to have each one of you home safe and unharmed." By the time that Tsunade was finished with the men it was well past sundown as Sasuke made his way through the quiet town back to him home where his love waited for him.

When Sasuke entered the home he was surprised to see that everything was still in order and looked like everything was just cleaned. What disturbed him was that the entire house was silent.

_He couldn't have gotten here before me. There is no way that he would have gotten into the town. Everyone is on alert for him. _

Sasuke ran upstairs and into their room. There was no sign of Naruto. The bed was even still made.

_Don't panic he has to be here somewhere. _

Sasuke calmed himself and once he did he finally noticed that the bathroom light was on. Quietly he opened the door to find his love slowly washing himself off. Sasuke could not help the smile that spread on his face at the sight of Naruto.

_I could probably use a shower myself_

Sasuke quietly stripped his clothing and pulled back the shower curtain.

_He really needs to pay better attention...what if someone was to attack him_

Sasuke made a mental note to remind his dobe of that later. Right now it was time for him to get reacquainted with his lover. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto and felt him gasp and stiffen for a moment before completely relaxing into the arms that held him.

"Hello dobe."

"Teme you're home." Naruto said with a sigh of contentment before really listening to what he said. Naruto turned around and looked into the eyes of his love and grabbed a hold of him. Sasuke could not be happier in this moment..or maybe he could because at that moment he felt something push against him.

"Was that..?" Sasuke's eyes were wide as he stared at Naruto. All Naruto did was nod and watched as Sasuke placed his hands on his growing belly.

"That was our baby Teme." Naruto had the biggest smile on his face as Sasuke looked at him with awe.

**Thanks for reading! Until next time everyone!**


End file.
